1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus, a test method, and a device interface.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a test apparatus is used to test a device under test such as a CPU or a memory. The device under test can be provided with an optical interface, as shown in Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example.    Patent Document 1: International Publication WO 2007/013128    Non-Patent Document 1: Ian A. Young, et al., “Optical I/O Technology for Tera-Scale Computing”, IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, January 2010, Vol. 45, No. 1, pp. 235-248    Non-Patent Document 2: Hiren D. Thacker, James D. Meindl, “Prospects for Wafer-Level Testing of Gigascale Chips with Electrical and Optical I/O Interconnects”, IEEE International Test Conference, 2006, 25-1    Non-Patent Document 3: Shin Masuda, et al., “Liquid-crystal microlens with a beam-steering function”, APPLIED OPTICS, July 1997, Vol. 36, No. 20, pp. 4772-4778
When testing a device under test having an optical interface, an optical signal must be used as the test signal and input to an optical input section of the device under test, and the optical response signal output from an optical output section of the device under test must be detected. The test apparatus requires accurate adjustment of the optical axis of the optical input and output, and this decreases the throughput of the testing while increasing the testing cost. Furthermore, one method for testing a device under test provided with an optical interface includes testing of a package including an optical fiber. In this case, if the device under test does not perform as desired, the package must be rejected along with the device under test, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost.